1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic probe configured to detect magnetism by scanning a surface of a measurement target or moving the magnetic probe close to a measurement site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with an increase in the recording density of magnetic recording, magneto-optical recording etc. and a development of a magnetic scope, a technique for evaluating a magnetic property in a small area has been desired. A known example of such a technique is used of a Hall sensor probe (Patent document 1).
Prior Art Document
Patent Document
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-281312